This invention relates to ink supplying rollers in lithographic printing presses, and more particularly to a mesh roller or an Anilox roller which has been developed for use in a flexographic printing press, and is now improved for use in the lithographic printing press.
Heretofore, a large number of ink supplying rollers have been used for supplying ink to a plate cylinder of a lithographic printing press, and therefore there is substantially no possibility of dampening water supplied to the plate cylinder being sent back into the ink supplying source of the lithographic printing press.
On the other hand, it is widely known that the numerous ink supplying rollers in a printing press can be replaced by a mesh roller or Anilox roller as in the case of the flexographic printing press.
However, when it is attempted to use the mesh roller in the lithographic printing press, following difficulties must be eliminated advantageously.
(1) Since many inking rollers have been eliminated, the dampening water supplied to the plate cylinder tends to be conveyed through the remaining inking rollers to the surface of the mesh roller;
(2) Because of the presence of a hydrophilic chromeplated layer on the surface of the mesh roller, dampening water arriving at the mesh roller tends to disturb the deposition of ink on the mesh roller; and
(3) Since the amount of ink deposited on the mesh roller is thus reduced, the density of ink impressed on the printing paper is reduced, and the resultant printed matter is made unclear.